deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II
Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II is a What-if Death Battle. Description Hocus Pocus vs Little Shop of Horrors! Which comical horror musical has a deadly villain? Interlude Wiz: Last time, we pitted the Sanderson Sisters against each other... Boomstick: And Winnie came out on top! Wiz: Now as promised we pit her against the mysterious opponent... Boomstick: Audrey II, the mean, green mother fucker from outer space for a killer houseplant. Wiz: I'm Wizard and He's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Winifred Wiz: We covered her statistics on the last episode. Boomstick: But we will be more than glad to remind you about Winnie again. Wiz: Winifred Sanderson is the eldest of the Sanderson Sisters. Boomstick: Who died on the previous episode that is. Wiz: And like any other witch, she can cause magical evil spells on her victims. Also she uses her electrokinetic powers as well to push her victims around. Boomstick: Or at least electrocute them to death. Wiz: And even though her sister Sarah is the hypnotic singer, so can Winifred, which is something we skipped on the last episode, so that is our bad. Boomstick: But it won't matter, she is still one deadly witch that you should hide your kids from at all times. Winifred: "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, the magic that brought us back only works tonight! And all Hallow's Eve, when the sun comes up, we're dust." Samantha: "Dust?" Winifred: "Toast." Samantha: "Toast?" Winifred: "PUDDING!" (Mary and Samantha shriek in terror) Audrey II Wiz: Back in what is assumed to be the 1960's, in a town known as Skid Row, a total eclipse emerged. Boomstick: And coming from that eclipse came a talking, singing crocodile flytrap that a botanical genius named Seymour Krelborn bought and named Audrey II, right after his blonde bitch. Wiz: But the plant itself craves on eating the flesh and blood of its victims. Boomstick: Like Steve Martin, a.k.a. Dr. Orin Scrovillo, D.D.S., and Mr. Mushnik. Wiz: Right, and in most versions, the Audrey II wins. Boomstick: Unlike the Steve Martin movie however, but before twooey's death, it was quite the capable fighter in which it uses its vines to slap and brake bitches with, and even use them as hands to one time shoot a gun, and it can sprout new plants of itself to cover ground area. Wiz: The Audrey II is one plant that no one should have in their garden. Boomstick: Right, especially around Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners. Audrey: "I don't believe it!" Audrey II: "Believe it, baby, it talks!" Audrey: "Am I dreaming this?" Audrey II: "No, and you ain't in Kansas, neither!" Audrey: "Something's very wrong here..." Audrey II: "I need me some water in the worst way, look at my branches, I'm drying up, I'm a goner, Honey!" Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a dark swamp, Winifred Sanderson tries her own rendition of Sarah's hypnotizing song, and much to her luck, a hypnotized kid comes to her, and as she gets her potion ready to make her kill and steal the kid's soul, she was shocked to see some vines instantly reaching for the kid, wrapping around him and be pulled away. Winifred turns to the source of the vine, which belongs to the Audrey II, who is chewing the kid up. Winifred: "So, it was thou who had the vines to take the child away from me!" Audrey II: "No Shit, Witchy!" Winifred: "If thou think that I let some talking vegetable steal more children from me, thou haveth another thing coming to thee." (Cue the beginning of "Mean Green Mother from Outer Space") Audrey II: "You better wait a minute, uh, you better hold the phone; better mind your manners, better change that tone; don't you threaten me hag, you gotta lot of gal; we're gonna do things my way, or we won't do things at all! After being called "Hag", Winifred gets to her fighting stance, as does Audrey II. FIGHT! Winifred uses her electricity to lift up some hollow logs and throws them to Audrey II, but the plant uses his vines to brake the logs to bark dust, then Audrey II sprouts some new plants to Winifred. Fortunately for Winifred, she flew up on her broom so the mini plants can't reach her. As she flies, she starts to sing. (Cue "I Put a Spell on You") Winifred: "I put a spell on you, and now you're gone, I put a spell on you, and this one's strong." As she sings, the mini plants dance to her singing, while the original big Audrey II is unaffected, and tries to attack her with its vines, but Winifred was to agile for the vines. Winifred: "Your wretched little lives have all been cursed, cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst, I put a spell on you, and now you're mine. Frustrated Audrey II was starting to get tired out of hunger, until it notices a cop, who was obviously looking for the lost boy, then uses its vines to capture the cop and eat him. Winifred: "Ah say ento pi, alpha mabi upendi! Mini Plants: "Ah Say ento pi, alpha mabi upendi!" Winifred: "In Comma Coriyama!" Mini Plants: "In Comma Coriyama!" Winifred: "Hey!" Mini Plants: "Hey!" Winifred: "Hi!" Mini Plants: "Hi!" Winifred: "Say Bye-Bye!" As she sang those words, Audrey II manages to spit out a six shooter gun that belonged to the cop it ate and fires at Winifred, who then loses her balance from the incoming bullet and falls to the ground, and the plant shoots the remaining bullets on the broom to pieces. (Cue the ending to "Mean, Green Mother from Outer Space") Then the plant wraps its vines on Winifred. Audrey: "I'm mean, and green; and I... Am... BAD!" Audrey II lifts Winifred close to its jaws, while Winifred tries to cast another electrifying spell. Audrey II: "Bye-Bye, pruney!" Thenm Audrey II tosses Winifred in its mouth, but as it was about to chew, Winifred grabs Audrey II by its tongue, electrocuting its and the miniplants, as well as Winifred herself, causing everyone to be get the shockings. Audrey II: "Oh, Shit!" Then came a big explosion, but a few seconds later after the explosion, came an instant revival of Winifred Sanderson, who is still under the curse that protects her from dying. Winifred laughs triumphantly and later prepares to sing again. K.O.! More hypnotized kids come. Results (Cue instrumental version of "I Put a Spell on You") Boomstick: Wow, that Musical Death Battle really hit everything, except key. Wiz: While the Audrey II did manage to best Winifred on Strength, and is immune to her hypnotic singing, Winifred bested Audrey II on Speed, Cunning, and surprisingly Stamina. Boomstick: While both rely on their foes for fuel, Winnie has manage a whole night to try and stop Max, Dani, and Allison until their souls were devoured, while Audrey II couldn't last a whole night unless Seymour fed it some flesh and blood on the victims. Wiz: Plus, there are certain differences on the explosions they were in, Winifred along with her sisters managed to survived being cooked in a kiln, which can reach the heat temperatures of up to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: That would've been cooked them to toast by then. Wiz: But that's nothing compared to Audrey II's explosion. Boomstick: Oh, right, where in the Steve Martin movie, It get shocked with a cut telephone wire. Wiz: Which even a cut power line can charge up to 700,000 volts of electricity. Boomstick: Well, at least the Musical fight went out with a bang. Wiz: The Winner is Winnie Sanderson. Boomstick: Again. Trivia *This is Maxevil's twenty-third Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's third "Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battle; the first two are Killer Croc vs The Lizard and Catwoman vs Black Cat; and the next six are Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Bane vs Juggernaut, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, and Bane vs Captain America. *This is the eleventh Death Battle episode for Maxevil to give credit for certain work on the wiki page, this time going to Apro319 for the renaming of this title; the first ten were Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, and the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale; and the next nine are Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Simba vs The Beast, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is the thirteenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have original dialogue, the first twelve are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, and the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale; and the next sixty are Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only), and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is the seventh of Maxevil's Death Battles to use sounds from other media, the first six are Pete vs Bowser, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Scyther only), Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow (Sharky & Bones only), and Superman vs Godzilla (Godzilla only); and the next eight are Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch, Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, & Metal Sonic only), Blastoise vs. Katara (Blastoise only), Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff only), Riptor vs Dingodile (Killer Instinct announcer and Riptor only), Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot (Crash only), Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, and Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. **Ironically, it is the first to use some songs copied in from the movie soundtracks in death battle. Who would you be rooting for? Winifred Audrey II Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Maxevil Category:Animal VS Vegetable Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015